Switched!
by Hikari no Kijin
Summary: Hao switches bodies with a certain authoress...What's gunna happen! Will he survive going to Kijin's school?


Konnichiwa, mina-san!! Watashi wa, Hikari no Kijin, michibi kumo!!! (Hello, everyone, I am HnK, the guiding one)  
  
Anyway...This is Kijin's first Mankin fic...Please go easy...& if you flame, please tell me what's wrong with it...But if it's just because you're jealous that this fic is better than yours, SCREW YOU!!!  
  
Hao: O.O;; That's not like you to say that....  
  
Kijin just doesn't really like the dub version...Manta-chan's voice sucks!! Mou, when will it end??? Next thing you know they're gunna make the Hana gummi.....FRENCH!!  
  
Hao: -_-;; I'd be damned if that happens....  
  
*************************************  
  
It was a clear, crisp aired day in the small mountains behind Tokugawa High school (Made up) Hao was lying in the fields staring at the sky, when he drifted off to sleep.....  
  
*BOOM!!*  
  
Hao: What the--?!  
  
After the weird boom in which the authoress cannot really describe of what really happened, Hao fell unconcious....  
  
WHERE KIJIN IS.....  
  
(Hao: Wherever that is, I don't want to know...)  
  
Kazekai: Ne...Kijin-sama....Did you hear something?  
  
Kijin: Nani? Maybe you're just hearing things.  
  
BOOM!!  
  
Kijin: *Coal burnt face* Nani? What was that??!!! Kijin doesn't feel well.....*Faints*  
  
Kazekai (My spirit. I'm a shaman! ;P): Kijin-sama?!! Shikarishite!! What happened!!??  
  
SOME TIME LATER.....  
  
Hao woke up, to find he was in a room that had a lot of strange things....An inflatable corn cob, a fake giant microphone, you name it. Not to mention the decor of the room was in an abnormal orange & blue colour....He looked at the table next to him & saw an arrow with a charm that had a writing that says "Kazekai". He woke up & dusted himself, he saw walls before him with posters of Zard, Two Mix, Utada Hikaru, Squall from FF8, Ayumi Hamasaki, Tekken people, Shaman King Charas, Magic Knight charas, & other charas from other animes in posters.  
  
Hao: Itte....My head... Where....Am I? This place looks like that weird authoress's room or something....  
  
He looked around some more, & saw a book...More like a journal that had the label: Hikari no Kijin's Diary. Touch it & be forever wrathed under Kazekai's power!!  
  
Hao: OMG!! I AM in that whacked out authoresses's room!! *Looks around frantically* Aaaargh!!!!  
  
Kijins Little sister (Let's name her...Kibi!!): Onee-sama, daijobu? Kazekai- san had to drag you here.....  
  
Hao: O--Oneesama?  
  
Kibi: Daijoubu, oneesama?  
  
Hao: Who are you?!  
  
Kibi: Did you eat more of those sugar? If you did, better not use your authoress powers today until it wears off....  
  
Hao: *Looks in the mirror*  
  
Mirror: *Shows Hao in a GIRL'S school uniform in Kijin's body*  
  
Hao: O.O;; Shimata...*Feels his--err....her head*  
  
Kibi: Oneesama?  
  
Hao: I'M IN A GIRL'S BODY!! AAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH!!!! XO  
  
Kibi: Oneesama, I know I shouldn't let you go to school seeing how many caffeine you had....But, okasama said that you have to get some information other than speaking English....  
  
Hao: I have to go to Kijin's school?  
  
Kibi: *Pretends to 'play along' with big sister's caffeine high dilemma* Yes, now go! I'm also late for school!!  
  
Hao: O__O;; *Stumbles over a collection fragile Tare Panda Porcelain dolls*  
  
Tare Panda Dolls: *Breaks*  
  
Hao: Kijin's gonna kill me for this....  
  
MEANWHILE......  
  
Kijin: Where am I?  
  
Matilda: Hao-sama!! You're late!! Nichrom is becoming VERY destructive for waiting so long!!  
  
Kijin: Eeehhh?!  
  
Nichrom: YOU'RE LATE!!  
  
Kijin: (Hao's group?!O_o What in the world--They think I'm Hao...This could be fun ^______^)  
  
Nichrom: Ha--  
  
Kijin: Sorry! Sorry! I was at school when my teacher picked on me, I went angry so I used my authoress power to pick on her!!  
  
Matilda: You had school?  
  
Nichrom: You had a teacher?  
  
Mari: You had an authoress power?  
  
..........  
  
..........  
  
.........................  
  
Nichrom: Veeery funny.  
  
Kijin: Wait a minute!! Since I'm Hao, I can summon the fire spirit!!  
  
Marion: Hao-sama that's not a very---  
  
Kijin: *Summons Fire Spirit*  
  
Fire Spirit: *Appears*  
  
Marion: .....Good Idea....  
  
Now, we all know that everything that the FS touches, it would burn, right? Well....Since everyone's inside a building, & the fact of how huge the FS is, the whole place went bye-bye.....  
  
Kijin: Oops?  
  
Hao's gang: ...................  
  
=============  
  
Hao: My lair....-_-+  
  
Kijin: My Tare Panda...-_-+  
  
PREVIEW!!  
  
Hao's gonna go to Kijin's school....How will he survive?! And what about the Tare Panda dolls?! WHY THE TARE PANDA DOLLS??! I LOVE TARE PANDA!! WHY??!! Will I ever get off caffeine?! & What about this thing to make a new headquarters in Orange & Blue??? Find out next chapter!!......Exept the caffeine part....  
  
Reviews kudasai!! 


End file.
